


Something New

by A_Dangerous_Time



Series: Murphamy Week 2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Murphamy Week, Murphamy Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dangerous_Time/pseuds/A_Dangerous_Time
Summary: Bellamy wakes to find himself in the middle of an experience he didn't think he'd have to deal with.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> First person/ stream of consciousness, from Bellamy's point of view.
> 
> unbeta'd sorry for any grammar/spelling issues.
> 
> I'm new at this, this is my first A/B/O fic.
> 
> Be gentle.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Prompts? I'm on [tumblr.](https://a-dangerous-time.tumblr.com)

A vaguely familiar smell pulls me from sleep. It’s too early to be awake. I can tell it’s still dark out even with my eyes still pressed shut. I know this smell, but I can’t place it. I turn back over willing my self to sleep again, but sleep never comes. Its cool in the tent, and the air drifting in is now thick with the oder I can’t place. I’ve smelled this before. But where?

My thoughts drift back to the Ark. Scouring old memories for what I would have smelled on the arc that could be comparable to anything on this god-forsaken planet. And then it hits me. I bolt upright, eyes wide. It’s not what I’ve smelled before. It’s who.

I poke my head out of the tent opening. It must be very early. I can see across camp, tents and fencing glowing lightly in the dying embers of the fire in the middle of camp. I meet eyes with Clarke, she’s sitting on the open door of the dropship; she looks deep in thought, and somewhat uncomfortable. I see movement in the far edge against the wall, but its too dark to make out details. Must not be grounders, none of the patrols have reported any issues. Probably just hormonal teenagers.

A breeze blows through the camp and stirs up another more potent guest of that smell. I glance at Clarke, her head is tilted back, eyes closed, nose to the breeze. She smells it too. This time my reaction is more intense. My muscles tense, my eyes close, my dick stirs in my pants. Fuck. This hadn’t even crossed my mind as a possibility for a problem on the ground. Suppressants on the Ark kept all of us in check. No reactions to pheromones, no heats for the omegas to deal with, no unsupportable babies. Fuck. What are we going to do?

I make my way around the dying fire and lower myself onto the cool metal of the dropship door beside Clarke. The heat that has settled in my skin cools against the metal, momentary relief from the intense desire.

“What are we going to do when the rest wake up?” I ask without prompting.

She shrugs. “Not much we can do. We’ll just have to let everyone sort it out.”

“I didn’t know many of these kids back on the Ark. Are there many more of us, do you know?” I glance over and she shakes her head. 

“I didn’t know many people on suppressants. My mom always said that I wasn’t the only one like me, but I never saw anyone else going into the med bay regularly, but I suppose you were. And we know there is at least one omega here. But probably more, the smell is too strong.”

A hint of pink is dusting the sky to the east. The breeze is staring up again and I can barely control my thoughts. I don’t remember the sensations being this intense, though I suppose I’ve only felt this once before, and I was much younger, and mom had sent me straight to Med Bay. I’m not even sure exactly what is supposed to happen.

I mean sure, we all swapped around stories in school. Alpha’s loosing control and sticking it to any omega they can find. Gossiping in class about who could possibly be and omega. How many of my friends were hiding their trips to Med Bay too? How many of these kids were about to wake up to the biggest shock of their lives since surviving a trip to Earth? Who knows.

Clarke and I are pulled from our silent thoughts by the mewl from what sounds like a girl in the closest tent. 

“I’ve got this” Clarke stands and moved quickly to the tent opening. She pauses and looks at me before going in. “We’ll have to just let people sort it out. I guess suppressants were in with the supplies that we lost during landing. You ok?”  
“Yeah. I’m just going to take a walk.” I headed toward the gate on the far side of camp. The sky was lightening, but still none of the delinquents stirred. The smell was strong now, almost overpowering. I walked the perimeter of the camp, just inside the wall. The sensation was intense, the smell, the way my nerves were on fire, the desire that pooled in my stomach. How long would this last? I should have asked Clarke. She seems to know something. Guess she’s probably pretty preoccupied now though. 

A hand grabs my wrist from behind. “Please” a familiar voice hisses in my ear, so close I can feel his breath ghost agist my skin and the delightful aroma is over powering now. I turn, face to face with Murphy for the first time since he showed back up sick and hurt, and Clarke wouldn’t let me kick him out again.

He leans forward face pressed to my neck and takes a deep breath. “Please, Bellamy” he says again pressing his chest to mine. “I don’t care about what happened, bygones or whatever, just please, I need this.” He pulls gently at my wrist that is still wrapped in his hand, and I allow myself to follow. He’s not my favorite person, but we’ve all made wrong choices. That’s why we are all here, after all. And damnit he smells amazing.

He pulls me back to his tent. Its bare except for a makeshift bedroll and a small bag in the corner. He pulls me in and closes the flap to the tent. When he turns back there is want in his eyes and he steps toward me pulling his shirt over his head. I note the scars that mark his chest, remnants of his time with the grounders. Hadn’t thought of them. Do they experience this too? Will the smell bring them to camp? I don’t have time to think. Murphy is greedily pulling at my shirt and pressing his face into my neck once again. 

“I want you.” He pants agist my skin. The sensations have become overbearing and I give in. Clarke did say we would just have to sort our shit out. I pull my own shirt off and toss it across the tent, not caring where it lands. Murphy moans as he press his chest against mine. I grab his neck with both hands and pull his face to mine, crushing my lips into his with no finesse. He kisses back too taken with his heat to care about appearances. His hands fumble at the button of my pants as his hips press into my thigh. I can feel his cock, hard and throbbing, against my thigh. Hell, I want this too. 

I shove his hands out of the way and undo my own pants and then his. “Strip” I order, stepping back to shove my own pants down and toss them over with my shirt. When I stand back up he is staring me down, eyes roaming over my body. He lurches forward. I think he’s going to hit me but then he tangles his arms around my neck and presses his lips into mine once more, our skin burning as we press together. I slide one hand down around his back and cup the back of his thigh, right below his ass in my hand. He’s almost as tall as me, but slimmer. I lift him easily and stride across the small tent to the bed roll. 

His eyes open wide as I settle him on his back and lower my body between his legs. 

“What is this?” He seems a little less sure of himself now that his demands are about to be fulfilled. 

“A heat.” I tell him simply. He doesn’t look any less confused. “It’s normal, happens to some people. Remember those shots you got every month, back on the Ark? Those stopped it from happening. We haven’t had them in a while. So here we are.”

He nods, seeming to understand. “Don’t remember it feeling like this” he adds quietly. 

“You sure this is what you want?” I sit up straighter, eyes fixed on his. 

“Yes, positive” he croaks and reaches an arm up to my neck, tugging me down. 

“Might hurt a little” I tell him. I’ve never done this with and Omega before, at least not one that I knew of, but I’ve done my share of fooling around guys, girls, whatever. Not my first rodeo. “I’ll try to be gentle, stop me if you need too” He might be a total dick most of the time but the desperate look in his eyes awoke some other emotion in me. Something I haven’t felt before. 

He nods at me, and then closes his eyes, pressing his head back into the pillow. His hands run over my chest and down to my hips fingers gently tugging me forward. I stick two fingers in my mouth and run my tongue across them trying to get them and slick as I can. I didn’t need to though, as soon as I press my fingers agist him I can feel his own wetness slicking up his entrance. Who knew?

I take time to prepare him anyway. He lets out a long gasp as I slip on finger in and pump my arm. He shudders at the feeling and presses his hips down. “More” he rasp out and I oblige, pulling back and sliding a second finger in along with the first. I up my pace and crook my fingers up, searching. I know I’ve found the right spot when he lets out a loud moan and jolts in shock at the pleasure. His hips tilt forward and he starts to rock in time with my thrust. His eyes crack open and he wets his lips with his tongue. “Fuck me, please” his voice is soft and full of need.

I say nothing, but slip my hand out from between us and grab his thighs. He closes his eyes and moans softly with anticipation. I tug him toward me, lining myself up with his hole and push his thighs apart. I’m sure that half the camp can hear his moan as I slowly burry my cock in him. His hands come to rest on my shoulders as he thrust his hips toward mine. “Move, I’m fine, Move” he urges. 

Thats all I needed. I began to thrust into him at a brutal pace. He grunts and moans beneath me, writing in pleasure as I give into my own desires. It doesn’t take long before he his letting out high pitched whines with every thrust and his hand wanders down to stroke his erection in time with my thrust. Without warning he cums, I can feel his muscles clasp around my cock and a small dribble of pearly liquid oozes out of his tip onto his stomach. 

There is a new sensation now, something Ive never felt before. A burning pleasure swelling at the base of my cock. I can feel my own orgasm coiling in the pit of my stomach, intensified by this new stretching sensation. Murphy is panting beneath me, eyes rolled back in pleasure, clearly still enjoying himself. I thrust into him harder, pushing a long growl out of him. His nails dig into my bicep as I pump forward spilling into him. I fuck him through the sensation of orgasm and the still myself, forehead pressed down to Murphy’s shoulder as the last waves wash over me. There is still and intense burning pleasure locking us together, I don’t want to move, but my thighs muscles ache.

“Here” I say softly placing my arms under Murphy and lifting him onto my hips. He lets out a quite sigh as I spin us and lay myself down on his mat. His knees bracket my hips and I slide a hand up his back to his neck, pressing his head down onto my shoulder. “This Okay?” I ask. 

“mhm” he sigh quietly “Don’t leave me” This is a side of Murphy I haven’t seen before. Pliant and needy. I could get used to this Murphy. The sent coming off of him is less intense now, and his skin is cooling in the soft breeze blowing through the tent I feel myself coming back to my senses too, the pleasurable burn in my dick subsiding, I can feel myself softening again. I close my eyes and will myself to calm down. This is a lot to think about, all the sensations and emotions. After a few moments he lifts off of me and lays down beside me, his head resting my arm curled away from me. 

“How often do we have to put up with this shit?” His snark is back, but his tone is still soft and a little concerned. 

“I don’t know” I respond turning on my side and throwing an arm over his waist. I open my eyes, his exposed neck is inches from lips and I have the intense desire to bite him. I lean forward my lips softly hitting his skin, he shudders and presses back into me. I bare my teeth and bite into his neck. He gasp and tilts his head, giving me better access.

“What’d you do that for?” He doesn’t sound mad, just curious. 

“I don’t know” I respond again. I haven’t felt this stupid since we got down here. “Just felt like I should.”

 

We lay in silence for a while. I can tell that the sun is up outside, even with my eyes closed. Sounds like the rest of the camp is starting to stir. We can even hear a few lustful moans carried in on the breeze as we curled together in his tent.


End file.
